


Lady Midnight

by Irish_coffee



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magnus creeping into Nikola's room, Not enough to rate it T though, Post-Series, Sharing a Bed, Some teasing involved, methinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_coffee/pseuds/Irish_coffee
Summary: As it turns out, Nikola is not the only one having trouble sleeping in the new sanctuary !





	Lady Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! It's been ages since I've written anything. I don't know where this came from, I guess I'm in a cuddly mood. And I miss these two, so... Yeah, accept my shrug.  
Also, I'm writing this from a tablet, with a travel keyboard, not the best conditions (I don't have a laptop anymore).  
Might write again soon, not sure though. Enjoy ! I hope it will inspire some of you, because I need some new Teslen fics ;).

Nikola wasn’t sleeping. He couldn’t. The flames of the old sanctuary wouldn’t stop haunting his nights, only to turn into the desperate shade of blue of Helen’s eyes begging him to turn his back to her and run.  
So instead, he was lying awake on his bed in the dark, still fully dressed save for his shoes and jacket, taking in the new sounds that surrounded him. 

The whole bulding was humming softly. The cooling system and ventilation he guessed. Outside, the waterfall was chanting a glorious ode to the peacefullness of the cave. But there was a noise he couldn’t place, and that had been focusing all of his attention for the past hour. So much so that he did not notice the pit-pattering of footsteps in the hallway until seconds before they stopped at his doorstep. 

Helen. He could have recognized her footsteps anywhere, on any surface, in any footwear. Barefoot. Interesting. Her visit was not work-related then. His curiosity was piqued, and his heart did miss a beat when he heard the door slide open almost noiselessly.  
He closed his eyes instinctively. By the way Helen traded lightly on the carpet, carefull not to disturb him, she had no wish to be noticed. Intriguing.

He felt her walk around the bed to the vacant side, and caught the smell of her shampoo when she lowered herself on the mattress. When the covers did not shift under Nikola’s weight, she let out a frustrated grunt that made Nikola lose it and chuckle. 

« Look at you, crawling into my bed in the middle of the night. » He teased with a wolfish grin while helping them both under the bedsheets. 

« I need to sleep. » Helen muttered. 

She fluffed up the pillow and let her head fall down gracelessly on its soft side. 

« And what’s wrong with your own room ? » He asked. 

Helen sighed. 

« Are you going to complain ? » 

« Not at all. » He whispered. 

Satisfied, she closed her eyes, thinking he was going to let it go. 

She was exhausted. She needed to catch up on a few hours of sound sleep, the kind that would prevent her from reaching for her glock that was hidden under her own pillow for protection. Not that she feared any attack. The new sanctuary was safe as could be, unknown to the world, burried deep under the surface of the Earth. Alright, she needed the company. She needed Nikola badly. She could still see the grief on his face as the iron door closed on him that day. She wanted to feel him here with her, his lean frame next to her, radiating heat. Safe, alive, loved. Not that she would ever tell him. Not in those words in any case.

Sleep was slowly conquering her limbs when his voice pierced the shadows :

« Want me to hold you ? » 

Had his tone been hesitating, or even just a bit less amused, she would have begged him to crush her against his chest until the only air she could breathe was saturated with the smell of his skin. 

Instead she slapped his chest. 

« Ouch, just asking. » 

Silence rose up once again, but Nikola spoke up once again. 

« You could at least give me a goodnight kiss. You woke me up after all. » He complained. 

He had not meant it seriously. But when Helen felt the tinge of hope mixed with the faint smell of wine on his breath, he felt her hand feel for his cheek, her thumb search for his bottom lip, which she pressed down on slightly, opening his mouth for her, and the tip of her lips touch the corner of his. 

« Happy now ? » She asked, smiling against his cheek as she took in the mutted sigh of disbelief and the tinge of surprise flirting with adoration in his bewildered eyes. She could feel the desire flooding his system by the way his breahing pattern changed, and only exhaustion prevented her body from answering in kind. 

« More than ever. » He answered against the skin of her ear, making her shiver despite her sleepiness. 

« Good. Sweet dreams Nikola. » And with that, she turned her back to him and snuggled in the warmth of the mattress

With her back brushing against his flank and the smoothness of the long curls tickling his shoulder and neck, dreams would not be as sweet as reality.


End file.
